sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
True Power HQ
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Hauptquartier von True Power True Power HQ ist eine Eskalation. Sie wird im Komplex Sansha Base (Sansha-Basis) ausgelöst. Die einzelnen Eskalationsstufen sind immer jeweils einige Systeme von einander entfernt. Erste Eskalationsstufe Beschreibung: Going through the debris of this once proud establishment of the Sansha Nation, you find some reports indicating it was indeed the regional headquarters for the corporation, but also that it was in the process of being moved to another location. The coordinates to this new location is among the information you have, as well as a lot of files regarding the construction of the new place, indicating a lot of new equipment and structures being pre-produced for the new HQ at three different factories in the region. The locations of these factories are however not revealed. From the long list of projects listed in connection with this new HQ, it is obvious that it will be a good deal larger than the one you have just laid to waste. thumb|True Power HQ -Stufe 1Man landet an einer dreckigen Wolke, in der einige Asteroiden und Trümmer treiben, unter anderm eine Ripped Superstructure. Die Gegner sind zu Beginn nicht vollständig anwesend, aber erscheinen in mehrerer Schüben, sobald man angreift. Erste Welle - ca. 80 - 100 km entfernt *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Savage Lord) - manchmal * 1 Boss Battleship - Isiura Tuurento (Centus Tyrant) - Trigger *3-4 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Plague Lord) ''- Tracking Disruptor '' *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor '' *7-8 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon/Devil/Phantasm/Specter/Wraith) *7 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer/Savage/Slavehunter) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor '' *3-4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Industrials (Sansha Miner) Zweite Welle -'' nicht immer'' *1 Sansha Cruise Missile Battery In der Beute von Isiura Tuurento findet nur normales Zeug. Meist löst der Abschuss die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Der True Sansha lässt Faction Beute fallen und ist meist Auslöser der 2. Eskalationsstufe Abschiessbare Strukturen: 4 Sanha Bunker, 4 Sansha Lookout, 1 Sanha Shipyard. Keine Beute Die Eskalationsreihe kann jedoch auch hier kommentarlos einfach enden (ohne ein erklärendes Popup o.ä.) Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|True Power HQ 2 - Sansha Major Assembly ArrayBeschreibung:'' Your scanners swipe a messenger drone, revealing it is from a factory, not far away.'' Wieder landet man an einer dreckigen Wolke, in der einige Asteroiden und Trümmer treiben, unter anderm ein Sansha Major Assembly Array. Erste Welle - ca. 80 - 100 km entfernt *3 Sansha Cruise Missile Battery *1 Sansha Sentry Gun *2-3 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Plague Lord) ''- Tracking Disruptor '' *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor '' *3-4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Monster) Zweite Welle - wenn man das Sansha Major Assembly Array angreift *1 Faction Cruiser (Suard Fish) *2-3 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Torturer) *6 Battlecruiser (Centatis Devil/Phantasm/Specter/Wraith) Das Sansha Major Assembly Array hinterlässt bei Abschuss einen Container mit 10 Einheiten Tritanium. Suard Fish hinterlässt ein True Sansha Gold Tag und mit etwas Glück C-Type Sansha Faction Module. Die Eskalationsreihe endet hier mit einem Popup: Another blow is dealt to the Sansha Nation. Small one perhaps material wise, but you have found that when it comes to the Sansha, it are the blows to their pride that cause greatest pain. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec